No harm done
by purpledramagirl17
Summary: Dave is working late and leaves Claire and Toby in charge. Nothing could go wrong... right? Contains AxB, SXJ, and TxE fluff. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1-Bets and angry phone calls

No harm done

**A/N: So I thought it'd be fun to write something funny for a change and this seemed perfect. There's not a whole lot to say about it but there will be more chapters. I'm just not sure how many. Also, this is in CGI as always. Enjoy!**

"Everyone listen up!" Dave called out to the six chipmunks all sitting on the couch. "Now, I know I promised that I'd be home tonight to spend some time with you but there's been a slight change. The office just called and they need me to come down to do some extra work since one of the employees got sick."

"Okay…. So who's watching us?" Simon asked curiously tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Toby an-"Dave began.

"TOBY?! Are you mad?!" Alvin interrupted the human, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"The guy can't even get dressed by himself!" Simon added.

Dave laughed a bit at their reactions. "Let me finish. I realize Toby's a bit…. Unstable. But you don't need to worry because Sasha, Claire, and Julie will be with him." He assured them calmly.

"Well, I guess that makes it okay. Sorta." Brittany admitted.

"Now I'm leaving in about five minutes and so I think that you should know they'll be spending the night because I won't be home until morning. They're gonna be here any minute. Claire and Julie are picking Toby and Sasha up from the airport. Also, I want you guys to treat them all nicely. Especially Claire since we're gonna be married soon and I want her to feel welcome." Dave explained.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Dave ran to answer it. "Come on in guys." He insisted as Sasha, Toby, Claire, and Julie entered the house.

"Hey, guys. What's goin' on?" Sasha greeted in her usual nonchalant sweet voice.

"Alright. I'm sorry I have to rush off like this. There's a list of instructions and numbers to call if you can't reach for whatever reason. Since it's the night of the last day of school, they can go to bed whenever they'd like. Bye kids! See you in the morning!" Dave told them and rushed out the door closing it behind him.

"Okay. Have you guys had supper?" Julie asked.

"Dave left in such a hurry that we didn't get to. We normally eat around five though." Theodore responded.

"Um… it says here that there's leftover lasagna in the fridge." Toby pointed out as he looked up from the list.

"I don't think we should eat that." Sasha called out from the kitchen.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"There's mold _all_ over it." Sasha explained making a disgusted face as she looked at the pan of moldy food in her hands and plopped it in the sink before turning to the others. "I'm ordering Chinese."

"Good call." Brittany commented relieved they weren't going to have to eat moldy food.

"I'll handle it." Toby said as he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"I'm extremely bored." Alvin groaned loudly as he plopped himself backwards onto the couch.

"Same. Can we watch a movie or something?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Ooh! I know a good one!" Alvin blurted out and hopped down from the couch.

"Hi I need eight cream cheese puffs, a side of orange chicken, some fried rice and… noodles. No I don't have a membership there but I-"Toby began only to be cut off by the worker on the other line. "Hold on a minute. Claire, the guy wants to know if we'd like to get a free order of spicy chicken."

"Um, no that's okay." Claire replied as she sat down at the table and opened her laptop.

"No thanks. We'll just take the cream cheese puffs, orange chicken, fried rice and noodles." Toby told the man on the phone. "Huh? What was that? Oh okay. One sec. He says that if we get it now, he'll throw in a gift certificate and give us half off on the orange chicken."

"I don't want any spicy chicken." Claire said getting slightly irritated.

"She really doesn't want any." Toby said firmly. "Listen, we said no thank you. Just bring us the food."

"Toby, calm down and just get the food please." Julie said softly.

"Yeah I'm hungry." Sasha chimed in.

"I'm trying to. Sir, I gave you an answer and that's it. No!" Toby exclaimed starting to get agitated. "We don't want your spicy chicken. Alright? You are one stubborn man. The customer is always right and so I think you should respect that we don't want your stinking chicken!"

Sasha put her finger over her mouth trying not to laugh. "You're such a drama queen." She snickered.

"Would you just keep your chicken to yourself?" Toby snapped. "How many times do we have to say no?! Bring us our food already for crying out loud!" He slammed the phone back onto the receiver and now spoke in a calmer voice as if nothing had happened. "The food is on it's way."

"We're gonna watch _Halloween-The curse of Michael Myers_." Alvin insisted holding up the DVD case.

The other four seemed reluctant but Brittany didn't seem bothered at all. "Fine." She agreed.

"Are you sure you can handle it, Britt?" Alvin teased his counterpart not exactly buying that Brittany wouldn't get scared. "I'll make you a bet, if you don't get scared, we can turn off the movie early and do something else. But if you do, you have to sit through the _entire _thing without getting scared."

"Deal." Brittany agreed.

"Alright then. Take a seat boys and girls. It's time for the fun to start." Alvin announced and popped the DVD in.

**Oh Toby... It's never wise to let him be the one to order food over the phone. Thumbs up if you think Brittany will get scared. The next chapter will be funnier and have more fluffy cuteness with Alvittany, Simonnette, and Theonor. R&R! Laters!=)**


	2. Chapter 2-Scary movies and raccoons

No harm done

*chpt 2*

**A/N: Okeee. This is the second chappie and I can promise it is not only very funny but also has a good amount of AxB, SxJ, and TxE in it. Also including a bit of Toby getting hurt which is funny for everyone. Enjoy!**

They had only gotten ten minutes into the movie and Jeanette and Eleanor looked terrified. As for Brittany, she was perfectly fine and was sure she'd make it through the whole movie easily _without _getting scared. But then onto the screen came a blood curdling scream and a huge gore scene causing the pink clad chippette to yelp in horror and without either one of them knowing, Brittany grabbed onto her counterpart's arm clutching it tightly and hid her face behind his shoulder. Alvin looked surprised at first and was about to rub it in her face that she'd gotten scared like a baby but then he felt her shaking slightly and carefully put his arm around her pulling her towards him. "Britt, you can look now. It's over." He whispered softly.

Brittany peeked up from behind his shoulder only to be scared once more by another scary scene possibly worse than the first time and causing her to hide behind his shoulder again. "Alvin." She whimpered in fear and annoyance.

"My bad." Alvin whispered apologetically.

Jeanette wasn't doing any better. This time when a scary scene came on, she covered her eyes with one hand and grabbed Simon's arm with another. "S-sorry, Simon." She apologized shakily.

"I-it's fine. It is _just _a movie. No reason to be scared. But if you get scared, I don't mind." Simon reassured her quietly. This along with the fact he let her hold onto his arm when she was afraid, helped Jeanette slightly despite the fact she was still petrified from the movie.

"Oh o-okay." Jeanette stammered with a small smile.

Theodore and Eleanor were hugging themselves in fear. Them being the youngest in the group and the fact they didn't handle this kind of stuff well, it didn't help that this was an especially scary movie they were watching. Theodore noticed how afraid his counterpart was and made an attempt to help her. "Ellie, you okay?" He asked shakily as he was scared as well.

"I guess." Eleanor replied.

"Well, it's like Simon said. It's only a movie." Theodore reminded her.

Eleanor nodded her blonde head. "Yeah. A very scary movie." She verified. Just then, another scary scene came up without any warning and the two chipmunks grabbed onto each frightfully now huddled together. Then out of the blue, there was a loud banging on the roof.

"What was that?" Jeanette asked as they paused the movie to listen.

"Maybe it's someone trying to break in." Brittany guessed fearfully.

"I'll go check. You guys just stay in here." Toby said and grabbed a flashlight from one of the kitchen drawers.

"Do you want some help?" Julie asked as he walked out the back door.

"No. I have everything under control." Toby assured them. He looked up and in the light of the moon on the roof, he saw a shadow of an animal of some sort and climbed up onto the roof cautiously. "Here, kitty, kitty. You want some cat nip?"

"Did he just climb onto the roof?" Alvin asked in confusion as they stood in the doorway where Toby had gone out.

"Yup." Sasha replied casually.

"Hey, there little fella. What are you-? Okay! Nice kitty. Just let me-AH!" Toby yelled suddenly. They then saw him fall off the roof screaming and then he quickly stood up to reveal the animal on his head hissing while he was shouting and thrashing back and forth unable to see anything. "UNCLE! UNCLE! I SURRENDER!"

"I don't think that's a cat." Claire realized worriedly.

"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF! I'M BLIND! I CAN'T SEE!" Toby shouted the raccoon continued to attack him. "I'M FALLING OVER!" He then fell over a railing luckily not above ground and into a bush.

"Julie, go help him. As funny as this is, I don't want him to get hurt." Sasha said in between laughs.

"A bit late for that." Alvin told her.

About five minutes later, Toby and Julie entered the house. Toby's face was pretty scratched up but would more than likely heal and had some branches and leaves in his hair. "Well." He began calmly. "I've learned one thing tonight and that's to know the difference between a nice, snuggly cat and a bad tempered, killer raccoon. Because if you don't, it'll jump on your head, scratch your face off and then you'll end in a bush."

"I'll get a first aid-kit." Julie volunteered.

Once they had Toby fixed up, they were all wondering when their food would be getting there. "Toby, when's the food gonna be here?" Simon questioned.

"Probably not anytime soon." Sasha grumbled in annoyance narrowing her dark caramel brown eyes at her brother.

"Why…?" Simon questioned once more sounding worried.

"Because Toby ranted the guy who was gonna bring us our food. That's why!" Sasha said quickly.

"UGH! Toby, why?!" Simon groaned at her response.

"I don't see what I did wrong. He kept trying to give us spicy chicken for free, I told him we didn't want any and he wouldn't stop asking. I did nothing wrong." Toby explained acting like what he did was no big deal.

"You called him stubborn and then told him to keep his stinky chicken to himself. In what category is that not wrong?" Claire added.

"He was stubborn! That was a true fact and I say nothing that isn't true." Toby replied.

"When I was six, I asked what happened to my pet bunny, Munchie and you told me he ran off to join the circus. But he _didn't_! You were using him for magic shows…. In our backyard!" Sasha exclaimed angrily.

"For real?" Alvin verified. Sasha nodded slowly as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway…. Since captain weirdo here has now lost our Chinese food privileges, let's just make something here. Julie you get some food and Claire you grab some kitchen supplies. Toby." Sasha said.

"Yeah?" Toby asked.

"Stay out of the kitchen or you'll lose something very important. Something that I'm not gonna say out loud because it's dirty and Dave would kill me for it. Kapeesh?" Sasha told him. Toby nodded fearfully and scurried backwards from the kitchen.

"Um…. Guys?" Theodore said coming out of the bathroom.

"What is it, Theo?" Julie asked.

"I think there's something wrong in the bathroom." Theodore replied nervously.

**Great. Now there's something wrong in the bathroom and Toby got attacked by a raccoon who he somehow mistaked for a cat. Hope you guys found the fluffiness between the pairings to your liking. Next chapter coming soon! Bye!=)**


	3. Chapter 3-Chinese food and toilet floods

No harm done

*chpt 3*

**A/N: Alright. So this chapter has AxB fluff and very random moments. The reason for that is because I was very tired when I wrote this and went to bed right after. But it's still good. Enjoy!**

"Okay. What's up now?" Claire asked sounding somewhat annoyed.

"The toilet won't flush." Theodore told them.

"Let me try something." Toby said and took a plunger from behind the toilet. He started pumping the plunger up and down in the toilet, and then tried flushing it. "There. All better."

"Wow. For once you did something useful." Sasha realized. But just then, a dark green brownish, mold like mushy substance spurted out of the toilet and onto Toby's face.

Toby was silent for a moment and then threw his hands to his sides angrily. "REALLY?! I just did something good and you thank me with this?!" He blurted out in frustration and stormed out of the room dramatically. Sasha laughed at her brother's reaction as she followed behind him.

"So can we finish wat-"Alvin began but then saw Toby's mush covered face. "What's that stuff on your face?"

"Don't ask." Toby replied quickly. Just then, there came a knock on the door. Toby wiped his face free of the muck and answered it.

"Here's your Chinese food, sir." A male worker greeted him.

"Thanks." Toby said and gave him a tip. "Before you ask, no we don't want any spicy chicken." With that he took the food and slammed the door in his face turning to the others with this food in his hands.

Sasha picked up a box of Chinese food and sniffed the food inside it. "The orange chicken smells funny." She commented.

"Let me smell." Brittany said and noticed something on the orange chicken. "Oh sick!"

"What?" Jeanette asked.

"There's a used Band-Aid on the orange chicken." Brittany exclaimed holding the bandage up.

"Yeah… let's not eat the orange chicken…. Or any of the food for that matter." Julie advised.

"Fine by me. I lost my appetite when I heard the words used Band-Aid and chicken." Theodore said. Out of nowhere came the sound of water running in the bathroom.

"Oh man!" Toby exclaimed and ran into the bathroom. "Julie! Grab me some towels!" In the bathroom, the toilet was overflowing with water which found it's way out of the bathroom and into the rest of house. Luckily, the door had been closed by Julie and so they were able to keep it from getting any further into the house. But they still couldn't get the toilet to stop flooding and water was spraying out of the bottom.

"I thought you fixed the toilet!" Sasha yelled over the running water.

"Apparently not!" Toby clarified.

Finally after about fifteen minutes, Toby and Julie emerged from the bathroom nearly soaked. "We fixed it." Julie announced happily.

"Yeah and we're soaked." Toby added.

"Boo-hoo." Sasha commented sarcastically. "I'm going to bed."

"Same." Toby said as the four humans walked into different bedrooms.

"You guys need anything, just holler." Claire reminded them.

"Alright. Who wants to play truth or dare?" Alvin asked with a sneaky look on his face.

"Normally I'd say no. But I'm bored out of my mind and so I'll just go with it." Simon agreed reluctantly.

"Great." Alvin said as they all sat down on the floor. "I'll choose who goes first. Eeenie meenie miny….. Brittany."

"I choose Dare." Brittany told them firmly.

"Okay then. I dare you… to… go in the bathroom and say bloody Mary three times." Alvin explained calmly yet trying to sound scary.

"Fine. Everyone knows it's a myth. So I'll do it." Brittany replied calmly.

"Good and just to let you know, the way this is done is very specific. You shut the door, turn off the lights, turn on a flashlight, look straight in the mirror, and chant bloody Mary three times. Got it?" Alvin said.

"Yup." Brittany said and stood up.

"Oh one more thing. You can't come out until you've done the exact things you're supposed to all in order." Alvin clarified.

"No problem." Brittany responded, picked up a flashlight and walked into the bathroom. She shut the door, turned the lights off, and turned her flashlight on as she looked in the mirror. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." Then Brittany reached for the knob and tried to open it. "Okay I'm done. Let me out now." She shook the knob fiercely and then heard laughing. But it didn't sound like Alvin or any of the others for that matter. "You guys! Let me out of here! This isn't funny anymore! I don't wanna be in here!" Finally, she burst out the door and looked like she was ready to cry at any second.

Alvin immediately felt guilty. This wasn't what he wanted to happen. He just wanted her to get scared enough where she'd scream but not burst into tears. "Oh no." He muttered as Brittany's lip began to quiver and tears started to form in her ice blue eyes. "Brittany, are you okay?"

Brittany didn't respond and hiccupped before she cried into her hands. "No, no, Britt. Don't cry please. Please don't." Alvin pleaded feeling guiltier by the second and hugged her as she cried into his hoodie. "Ssh. Come on. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you this bad."

"It's fine." Brittany sniffed and pulled out of the hug.

"No. I wanna make it up to you. Do you wanna kick me so we're even?" Alvin asked.

Brittany giggled as she wiped her tears. "Alvin, it's really okay." She assured him.

Then a loud bang startled the six of them and before they knew it, they saw Toby falling down the stairs who appeared to be asleep still. "Toby!" Simon called out.

"Wha-where am I?" Toby yawned lifting his head tiredly.

"On the floor." Eleanor responded.

"Should we take him back upstairs?" Brittany asked.

"Sasha! Toby fell down the stairs!" Theodore called out.

"How?" Sasha called back.

"He was sleepwalking." Alvin told her.

"I'll get him." Sasha groaned.

**So Toby was sleepwalking and fell down the steps. I hope you guys liked the little Alvittany scene I threw in for ya. I'll more than likely throw in a Simonette or Theonor in the next chapter which will be up soon! Bye!=)**


	4. Chapter 4-Randomness and romance

No harm done

*chpt 4*

**A/N: So this the final chappie for this story and it's very random. But it does have Alvittany, Simonette, and Theonor fluff. But this chapter was kinda tough to write and that's why it took me a while to upload. But anyhow, enjoy!**

Sasha walked down the steps tiredly and knelt down beside Toby who was face down on the floor. "Toby…." She whispered in sing-song voice with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Hmmph?" Toby mumbled tiredly still not lifting his head from the ground.

"Julie's cheating on you." Sasha whispered covering her mouth with her hand as she giggled.

"WHAT?!" Toby exclaimed and shot up off the floor. He then looked at his auburn haired sister who was laughing her head off at his reaction and shot her a glare. "Not funny, Sasha."

"Was to me." Sasha said with a shrug. "Any who, I'm going back to bed. You guys don't need anything do you?" The six chipmunks shook their heads all together and Sasha gave them a thumbs up. She walked up behind her brother who was in front of her already halfway up the staircase and slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch!" Toby cried out in pain as he rubbed his arm gingerly. "What is with the constant abuse on me?"

"Because you ask for it." Sasha responded trotting in front of him and into her room. "Night guys." But just as they were about to go upstairs, there was a loud crash.

"W-what was t-that?" Theodore asked fearfully.

"If it's another raccoon, you guys can get someone else to go out there because I'm not going to get mauled for the second time." Toby stated.

"Don't be a scaredy cat." Sasha said rolling her eyes as they carefully walked over to the kitchen to see something in the garbage can.

"I think that's the same raccoon that mauled Toby." Brittany whispered.

"How did it get in our house?" Jeanette asked. Everyone slowly turned their heads toward Toby as they each gave him death glares.

"Toby… why did you let a raccoon into the house?" Sasha questioned.

"I didn't know I did. I must've left the door open when I came back inside with Julie." Toby explained.

"How idiotic can you get?" Simon exclaimed.

"I'm sorry okay? It's not like it was intentional." Toby said putting his hands up in defense and backing away from them slightly. He then gave an exaggerated sigh putting his hands to his sides. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get rid of it obviously, Einstein." Alvin snapped.

"No need to be hurtful." Toby corrected the chipmunk.

"Just do it." Sasha said in annoyance.

"Um… hey there Mr. Raccoon. What do you say you go away and not bother us anymore?" Toby said approaching the raccoon with caution. The raccoon looked up Toby and hissed. "Please don't maul me like last time."

Sasha groaned. "You're useless." She exclaimed as she grabbed a piece of fruit from the fridge. "Come here boy. Look I've got a kiwi." The raccoon seemed interested in Sasha treat more than Toby's persuading. Sasha then set the kiwi down on the floor as the raccoon jumped down from the trashcan and took it in it's small paws before scurrying out the door. "That was easy."

"How is it that you're able to get rid of a raccoon with just a kiwi and when I try to do it nicely, I get mauled?" Toby questioned.

"Probably because they dislike you. Like all animals." Sasha replied with a smirk.

"All animals don't dislike me." Toby disagreed.

"Then how come our cat ran away when we were little?" Sasha asked.

"He just wanted some space." Toby responded.

"Yeah. From you." Sasha clarified.

"Can we finish watching the movie now?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." Alvin responded.

"Um that might be a problem." Jeanette said from the living.

"Why?" Eleanor questioned.

"It won't turn on." Jeanette told them.

"Maybe something got unplugged." Sasha guessed as her and Toby walked over to the TV.

"Yeah. I'm thinking this yellow plug goes right-ow!" Toby yelped. "It shocked my finger." He sucked on his finger while Sasha pushed him to the side.

"Let me see." Sasha said as she started twiddling wires and pushed a button on one of them which made the TV turn on once more. "That should do it."

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Alvin asked as Sasha stood up.

"My Grandpa. Our TV would always have something wrong with it and he'd be the one to come over to fix it for us. So I learned a thing or two from him." Sasha told them.

"Well now we can finish watching the movie." Simon said.

"Actually, I'm not gonna watch it. I'm gonna go do some math. Wanna help? My math skills are terrible." Jeanette told him.

"Oh um…. Sure." Simon replied as him and Jeanette left the living room.

"We don't _have_ to watch the movie if you don't want to." Alvin said.

"Can we just…. Watch TV?" Brittany questioned.

"Sure." Alvin replied as they sat down on the couch. "What do you wanna watch?"

"What do _you _wanna watch?" Brittany returned.

"I asked you first." Alvin said.

Brittany paused for a moment and then sighed. "Just put on whatever is playing tonight." She said softly.

Alvin nodded and switched through channels until he stopped at a different channel where they were playing _Scare Tactics_. "I love that show." Brittany and Alvin said together. They blushed and simply turned attention away from one another and to the TV. About a half an hour past and Brittany was starting to nod off. Her diamond blue eyes started to flutter shut and slowly, her head fell onto Alvin's shoulder, who was taken back when this happened but didn't bother to push her away and he soon began falling asleep himself. Because they were both dead asleep, neither one noticed their two younger siblings come into the living room and hop onto the couch.

"Should we wake them?" Theodore asked quietly.

"No. Let them sleep." Eleanor replied. Just like Brittany and Alvin, in a matter of minutes, the two younger chipmunks fell asleep using each other as pillows.

The next morning, Simon and Jeanette walked downstairs to find their four siblings asleep on the couch. "Simon, look." Jeanette whispered pointing to the pink clad chippette and red clad chipmunk who were snuggling together as they slept.

"They fight like crazy and yet they manage to fall asleep on each other." Simon said shaking his head.

Alvin and Brittany stirred slightly. Once they woke up, they both broke apart relieved to see Theodore and Eleanor weren't awake. Moments later, Toby, Sasha, Claire, and Julie came downstairs. "When's Dave gonna be home?" Brittany asked.

"He should be here any minute. But he's probably gonna be beat once he does." Claire said.

"I'm home." Dave called out tiredly as he came in the door.

"Huh?" Theodore mumbled as him and Eleanor sat up. "Dave, you're back."

"I am. Did anything go wrong while I was gone?" Dave asked.

The others all looked at each other and then back at Dave. "No harm done." Sasha responded.

"Okay good. I'm going to bed." Dave said before falling onto the ground asleep.

**I'm hoping you all liked this story and I WILL be writing more AATTC stories. So if you have any ideas, requests, or suggestions, just message me cuz I always check my inbox and I'm VERY open to other peoples ideas for stories. Plus I can also always use a little help from the viewers. I'm gonna start writing a new story which will be the multi chapter sequel to my short story One big question. See ya later ppls!=D**


End file.
